The present invention relates to design and construction of lightweight elevated suspended guideways whereon high-speed vehicles will experience virtually no guideway-induced oscillations. More specifically it relates to a method of arranging suspension cables to suspend guideways along multiple towers so that deflections under vehicle load are virtually constant along the way, and temperature fluctuations do not affect alignments. Furthermore, the method of arranging suspension cables is designed to facilitate installation of pre-assembled suspension towers and pre-assembled guideway spans by helicopter.
Present multiple-span suspension bridges require anchors in alternate spans to prevent wavy rocking motion of decks and towers, thus precluding constant resilient suspension, which is necessary for oscillation-free high-speed travel.